


Testing a Bard's Willpower

by Mishka10



Series: Jaskier has a praise kink [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, jaskier has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka10/pseuds/Mishka10
Summary: Geralt wants to try something... new, while spoiling his bard.Jaskier agrees to go along with it, resulting in an extremely pleasant evening for them both.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier has a praise kink [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720474
Comments: 9
Kudos: 296





	Testing a Bard's Willpower

Geralt is straddling him, large thighs resting on either side of his body, the man’s legs thankfully holding most of Geralt’s weight, saving Jaskier from being crushed. The Witcher’s large hands trace his chest as the man stares down at him, hungry.

Jaskier raises an eyebrow, only half awake having just settled down for the evening, planning to take advantage of the lush inn bed to get a real nights sleep for once. Geralt, clearly had different ideas; and as the Witcher’s fingers brushed across his nipples, the rough fabric of his shirt rubbing so pleasantly against them, he found himself struggling to think of a reason to disagree.

He lets his mouth fall open, giving what he hopes is an encouraging gasp when Geralt pinches at one of his nipples, lightly tugging on it.

The man hums, clearly considering something, “Jaskier,” He says, in the low purr he knows makes the bard shutter and melt in his hands, “sweetheart, light of my life…”

Jaskier let’s out a snort at the platitudes, wondering where this is going.

“ _Darling_ , will you let me… try something?”

Jaskier frowns slightly, cocking his head when the Witcher offers no further information, simply staring, clearly waiting for a response.

Jaskier nods, slow and cautious, but trusting Geralt enough to go along with whatever idea the Witcher has.

Geralt offers a smirking smile at this, “it will… require you to behave,” the Witcher admits, “require you to be a good boy for me, do you think you can manage that?”

Jaskier snorts again, rolling his eyes at the question, stopping in surprise when Geralt continues to watch him closely, realising the Witcher wants an answer. Frown growing a little deeper he nods again; he is willing to play at behaving if it’s what Geralt wants.

Geralt smiles at that, lips curling over pointed canines, he purrs out a rumbling “good.”

Jaskier is somewhat surprised when the Witcher simply pitches forward, drawing the bard into a deep and messy kiss, Jaskier enthusiastically pushing up to meet Geralt in return. He moves, reaching to tangle his hands through Geralt’s hair as he so often does, letting out a surprised squeak when the Witcher grabs his arms and pushes them firmly back onto the bed.

Geralt pauses at the noise, looking down as though to ask if he’s ok, Jaskier nods back keenly, he is more than fine with this current predicament.

Geralt releases the arms, diving back down to capture the bard’s mouth with his own once more, before moving to mouth at the man’s slender neck. Jaskier let’s out a gasp at the action, arms automatically rising in response. He whines again when the Witcher instantly pulls away.

Jaskier let’s his arms drop, hands curling in the bedsheets, moaning in satisfaction when Geralt promptly returns to kissing at his neck.

“Good. Good little lark.”

Jaskier moans in agreement, the sound cutting off in a breathy hitch when the Witcher decides to bite down, right where neck meets shoulder, the resulting jolt of pleasure and pain causing Jaskier to shiver, hand releasing the bed sheets.

Geralt simply hums, licking over the spot, before sitting up slightly and looking at Jaskier with a concerning twinkle in his eye, “would you like some help, little lark?”

Jaskier isn’t sure what sort of help the Witcher is offering, but nods anyway, he’s so far enjoying this odd game of Geralts.

He starts slightly, when Geralt proceeds to lean up, over him, retrieving to short lengths of rope. The man movies to tie the end of one of the lengths around the bed post above Jaskier’s head.

The Witcher then takes up one of the bard’s arms, stretching it out as far as it will comfortably go. Jaskier, ready for the Witcher to tie the other end around his wrist, is surprised when instead Geralt simply places the rope in Jaskier’s palm, purposefully curling the bard’s fingers around it until Jaskier catches on and grabs the rope tightly.

Geralt repeats the process with the second rope, Jaskier accepting it more easily this time, still trying to figure out what exactly the Witcher was playing at.

Geralt sits back, studying Jaskier’s new position with a self-satisfied smirk. “Perfect,” He drawls out, running a hand down Jaskier’s chest, before beginning to undo the man’s doublet, he moves slowly, taking his time to tease open each of the buttons, watching Jaskier squirm beneath him.

When He reaches it Geralt lets his hand drift over one of Jaskier’s nipples, watching the bard shiver in response. The Witcher continues upward, finally tugging the shirt open all the way, exposing the bard’s already flushed skin to the cold air.

He takes a moment to admire the clear bite mark on Jaskier’s neck, running his fingers over the spot, savouring Jaskier’s responding whimper.

Geralt nods approvingly, “absolutely perfect, what a site you make my little lark,” he says, gently pressing against the bite mark, feeling Jaskier’s pulse jump beneath his fingers.

“So pretty and perfect,” Geralt says, voice low and rough, just like Jaskier likes it, another shiver running up his spine. Jaskier twists, pulling on the ropes but keeping hold of them.

Geralt hums approvingly, he shifts, sliding backwards slightly, so when he leans down this time he can catch the bard’s nipple between his teeth, running his tongue over the sensitive little nub.

Jaskier gasps again, hands twisting the ropes to stop himself from reaching for Geralt’s head.

Geralt hums, the sound vibrating pleasantly against Jaskier’s skin, he lets out another whine as Geralt continues to lick and nip at the bard’s chest.

Jaskier groans, needing more “Geralt-” he’s cut off by a growl, the Wither reaching up and tapping a sharp finger against his lips. Jaskier’s mouth snaps shut. Geralt sits back up, reaching back and tugging something from his pocket. It’s a thin, smooth cylinder of wood.

“Open.” The Witcher demands, tapping Jaskier’s lips with a finger.

Jaskier relents, letting his mouth fall open. The Witcher slots the piece of wood in between the bard’s lips. “Close.” He states, giving Jaskier a stern look.

Jaskier frowns slightly, but relents, taking the block between his teeth. Earning him a smile and a rumbled, “good, little lark, good boy.”

He flushes deeper at the praise, still unsure what exactly was going on here.

They had… played with gags on occasion before, mostly in inns such as this, places where they didn’t want to be too loud, disturb other patrons or annoy the innkeeper.

Normally they are quick, improvised gags, the Witcher shoving fingers or a cloth into Jaskier’s mouth when he gets too loud, moans threatening to bring someone knocking.

This, however, was very clearly planned. It seems to Jaskier like an unusual gag, requiring him to actively hold the block in place with his teeth, holding his jaw open, drool leaking from the corner of his lips.

Geralt sits back, just studying him once again, watching Jaskier shift, teeth grazing the soft wood, not yet biting enough to indent it, swallowing as his mouth fills with saliva thanks to the unusual intrusion.

The Witcher hums approvingly at the site, “ever so stunning, little lark,” he smiles, reaching forward to cup Jaskier’s face in his hand and ask “can you keep being good for me? Hmm?”

Jaskier is grateful that this time the Witcher doesn’t seem to require and answer, instead shifting further back to settle comfortably between Jaskier’s legs.

Geralt raises slightly, to kiss his way down Jaskier’s stomach, quickly reaching the top of the man’s trousers.

Jaskier is already straining within them, the Witcher’s teasing more than enough to bring him to half-mast.

Geralt huffs, Jaskier in turn squirming at the feeling of the Witcher’s breathe ghosting over his clothed dick. He bites down a little more on his gag, teeth lightly sinking into the soft wood, forming slight indents.

Geralt just smirks, pressing a kiss to the bulge and whispering out a “beautiful.”

Jaskier is grateful that Geralt apparently doesn’t see the need to tease for too much longer, moving relatively quickly to unbutton Jaskier’s pants and free the man’s straining cock.

What he doesn’t expect is for the man to completely ignore his obvious interest, instead choosing to sink his teeth into the sensitive skin of Jaskier’s thigh.

Jaskier bucks, hips snapping upward. Geralt presses them back down with a single thumb, “easy,” he whispers against Jaskier’s thigh, “easy, behave for me darling, show me how good you can be.”

Jaskier pants, shifting, wiggling. He cries out around his gag, teeth sinking in deep when Geralt bites down again, _hard._

He can’t hold back the resulting growl, snarling through clenched teeth, tongue pushing against the wooden barrier, but refusing to spit it out.

Geralt presses a kiss to the bite, “good boy,” rumbles out from his chest, thumb gently rubbing circles over Jaskier’s hip, “good boy, keep showing me how good you can be.”

The hand drops away as Geralt finally licks up the length of Jaskier’s straining cock, Jaskier letting out a muffled moan, collapsing at the touch, melting onto the bed beneath him.

Jaskier expects the man to continue, waiting, as patiently as he can manage for Geralt to take him in his mouth.

Instead he feels something press gently against his hole, feeling Geralt gently kiss the fluttering ring. He lets out a choked gasp, feeling the wooden block start to turn, threatening to tumble from his lips. He grabs it, teeth clutching down tight, not letting it drop.

Geralt presses another kiss against the hole, gently licking against it and hearing Jaskier hiss quietly.

He smiles, feeling Jaskier shift, trying to push back against him. “Still,” He murmurs, “still darling, your doing so well for me, I know you can manage it.”

He revels in Jaskier’s responding growl, noting how the bard’s hips shutter once more before stilling.

He offers one more kiss before returning his mouth to Jaskier’s cock, replacing his tongue with his rough fingers.

Geralt carefully takes the bard’s cock in his mouth, his thumb gently circles around Jaskier’s hole, feeling it flutter under his touch.

He presses a finger in gently, hearing Jaskier gasp, twisting, pressing down in a desperate attempt not to thrust back against Geralt’s finger.

Geralt takes Jaskier further into his mouth, curling his finger inside Jaskier. He feels Jaskier shudder, twitching, trying so hard not to move. 

He hums approvingly around Jaskier’s cock, listening to Jaskier’s resulting moan. He continues, listening to Jaskier’s breath hitching and stuttering with each movement, relishing how undone the bard was quickly becoming.

Geralt carefully presses in another finger, pulling back to say, “beautiful, little lark, you are doing so well for me, so beautiful.” He easily swallows Jaskier’s cock back down, feeling Jaskier twitch desperately in his mouth, knowing Jaskier must be close.

He hears Jaskier groan loudly, panting, needy and aching, hips stuttering up in shallow thrusts as Jaskier struggles not to thrust upwards into the warm heat of Geralt’s mouth. 

Geralt gently turns his fingers within the man, watching as Jaskier twists, trying so hard not to move, arms straining, tugging on the ropes but refusing to let go. He swears he will bite right through his gag if this continues, teeth bared tight around the wood.

Geralt chuckles, pulling his mouth off Jaskier’s cock, to sit up and watch the desperate bard. He twists his fingers just so, watching how Jaskier twists and turns in response. “Come for me, little lark,” he orders, curling his fingers just as he knows Jaskier loves.

Jaskier obeys almost instantly, hips snapping up, he gasps and shivers, coming over his bare stomach.

Geralt removes his fingers, pitching forward to lie beside Jaskier, curled on his side, head tucked next to Jaskier’s shoulder. He smiles, reaching to brush a stray strand of hair off Jaskier’s flushed face. 

“You can let go now, love,” Geralt murmurs into Jaskier’s ear. Jaskier looks at him, still tense and shaking, but listens, letting go of the ropes, allowing his hands to drop down onto the bed beneath him. 

Geralt gently tugs the block of wood free from Jaskier’s lips, letting it fall aside. “You did so well for me darling.”

Jaskier snorts, shakes his head lightly, “You did most of the work.”

Geralt hums, “Thank you for letting me.”

Jaskier snorts again but doesn’t pull away when Geralt pulls him in for one final kiss, The Witcher pulling back with a whispered, “Perfect.”

“Gods you’re a sappy fool.”

“mmm, maybe, but you love it just the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> you ever just... get a string of nice comments that inspire u to write more porn? - this one feels a little different from the rest but hopefully people still enjoy it.


End file.
